Always be my Baby
by ChophiaBL-lover
Summary: 4 years have passed, and she still loves her Broody, but the retunrn of her cousin changes a lot of perpectives: she will not always be the girl to step back for other's happiness, she'll fight for him. Cause the old Brooke Davis is back and she will stay


hey y'all! This is my first fiction!(: lol, I'm gonna ask for a little bit of compasion cause english isn't my first language either so, sorry for my grammatical error, and r&r!

Disclaimer: I obvioiusly don't own OTH, cause if I did I'd give you guys a 30 minutes brucas scene.

…**ALWAYS BE MY BABY…**

I know that you'll be back boy  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder  
I know that you'll be back baby  
Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time

F_ebruary, 2006_

"Baby, you gotta stop doing that if you plan leaving bed anytime soon"

It was just another Sunday morning, or well afternoon. Just another Sunday that offered a free time, just another Sunday for lovers and just another Sunday that provided the peacefulness after a Saturday's thunderstorm.

But for Brooke and Lucas, it was so much more than just another Sunday. It was like a new beginning; like the opportunity of writing another few chapters to the brucas' epic love novel. Because yesterday Broody, officially claimed his love for his pretty girl. He officially had erased any doubt she might have had about his feelings towards her and her blonde friend. And in return Brooke had let Broody all the way in; she officially trusted him now.

So after a passionate yelling under the pouring rain in the middle of the night, Brooke and Lucas had returned to her apartment.

It would be an understatement if I said they enjoyed the night. I mean, the fact that he had made love to her countless times and still feel the same desire as the first time or even more. But if the night had been great, it couldn't even be compared to the feeling of both of them, wrapped in each others arms the morning after.

-Why? Aren't you enjoying it?- Lucas Scott asked.

-It's not that- said Brooke giggling as Lucas nibbled in her neck- But we promised we'll see the others at yours mom's café.

-I can think of a few other things I'd do instead… with you- said Lucas with a grin on his handsome face, not even stopping the butterflies kisses he was giving to his girlfriend. I mean she is beautiful, how could he stop?

-Oh, is that so? Would you prefer doing…me?- Brooke said in a sexy voice she knew would drive him wild. She closed her eyes, Lucas had started leaving wet kisses in her collarbone- mmm…

-Pretty much, what do you think?- Lucas asked. Brooke was finding it difficult to keep her composure; Lucas knew exactly how to arouse her.

-mmm… I think… I love you- she said with an uneven breath. But the sudden lost of his warm chest made her open her eyes. Lucas was looking at her lovingly, like admiring every feature of her soul. Looks like that were the ones that made her feel vulnerable, like she wasn't enough for her Broody. But these were also the glances she had been longing for; the ones that made her feel loved.

- What? - She said feeling self-conscious.

-You're beautiful… God! I love you so much it hurts Brooke Davis. I wish you knew how much you mean to me crazy girl.

-well, if I mean as much as you mean to me, I think I might have an idea. Baby you're my world, my air. You are the one that keeps me living- Brooke said, surprising herself by how open she was being with Lucas. And she couldn't help but to feel lucky, the man she loved, was loving her back.

-Pretty girl you're my all I want, all I need… you're my everything too. And I want you to know that no amount of time, nor people are going to change how I feel about you. And right now, in this moment I'll make you a promise. I'll love and protect you always, because without you I'm not a whole man; without you I'm lost.

By the moment had stopped talking, Brooke had tears in her eyes, God how much could you love a man?

-Lucas Scott, I'll always love you too… I promise you, you'll always be my baby.

Lucas gave her a kiss with so much passion yet with such gentleness, that she could feel herself floating, her knees giving up and her skin burning.

They weren't going to be on time at Karen's café.

Hell, they weren't even going to try.

_March, 2011_

_Knock, knock_,-Miss Davis?

The knock in the door interrupted her memory. Recently she had been thinking so much about him. And she couldn't the reason to why, after 4 years of not even talking to him, he was plaguing her mind… again.

-Come in Millie- Millie was Brooke's assistant in Clo's over Bro's. She was Brooke's rock. In this business it was difficult to keep your head on the ground, but Brooke could always count on Millie to let her know when she was being a stuck up bitch and she would back off.

-Miss Davis, Victoria is waiting for the summer's designs- Millie said.

-Oh…um, tell her she'd have them tomorrow morning. I'm almost finished, I just have to add a few details here and there- said Brooke shrugging as if it meant nothing.

-Oh, ok, well that was all.

-Millie…

-Yes?

-It's Brooke- Millie just smiled.

-Ok… Brooke.

Brooke smiled warmly. She loved having Millie around. You couldn't say the same about Victoria, thought Brooke with a frown. Victoria Davis, her mom. But if she must admit Clo's over Bro's had become a big success thanks to Victoria's bitchy attitude. What would she do if she knew I'm nowhere near finishing the designs? She would freak! Anyways she'll change a lot of things. I guess tonight is going to be a really long night.

…………………..abmb……………….abmb………………..abmb…………………abmb…………... always be my baby(:

_-You have to understand me! I love you Lucas, but it seems all you can think about is Peyton's well being-_

_-Brooke it isn't like that Baby girl. I LOVE YOU! More than you could think of. And absolutely more than I'd ever love Peyton. YOU are my reason to change, you make me happier than anybody else. As long as I have you I don't need anything or anyone else. You are incredible Brooke Davis. This is the third embarrassing speech I've given you, and at the end of the day I wouldn't trade one word for anything because this is how I feel. I don't want you to break up with me, just give me another chance, give me the opportunity to make it all better- the words I can't do it anymore and stop missing you were still echoing in his head. How could he had been so stupid to let Peyton in his room, when he knew his GIRLFRIEND was having trouble with her supposed "best friend"- Baby, I know you didn't mean the whole I-stopped missing-you part, please baby girl, tell me what this is really about?-_

_Tears have found their way out in Brooke's face; she didn't know whether to tell him the truth about the whole Peyton-fiasco, or just let him go. But he had opened up to her, once again he had told her all she wanting to hear; he loved her, more than he could ever love Peyton, he had said. She'd give him the opportunity to choose between her and her former friend. Maybe, just maybe he'll choose her._

_-The truth, well the truth is Peyton told me interesting things…- Lucas remained silent, so Brooke continued- After Naley's reception dinner she made her feelings toward you clear… she said she still loves you Lucas._

_Lucas had a confused face, actually it was more of a shocked face… was that a good thing?_

_Brooke cleared her throat after a few seconds of silence, I mean why to extend the torture if he could just say how in love he was with Peyton and end with this quickly. But what Lucas said obviously wasn't that…_

_-And did she actually had the nerve to tell you that?- to his eyes had added what she could recognize as anger. Without realizing it she let a sigh of relief, but remained silent. She was really speechless, Brooke Davis speechless, that was something else- Cheery you know that I couldn't care less about her feelings right? I love you, just you- he said, while moving towards her. He embraced her with his strong arms- I love you so much Brooke Penelope Davis… and you know what, if it makes you feel any better, I'll stop talking to Peyton. Anyways, it seems she isn't as good friend as I thought she would be-_

_Brooke thought her heart was about to explode. Her boyfriend (because she would be stupid to let him go after he poured his heart out) had just erased her insecurities about Peyton, he was fighting for her. She couldn't stop the tears falling through her beautiful hazel eyes. But all she could do was to return his comforting embrace and say:_

_-Broody I love you too, we'll make it through this, together-_

_Thank God she had told him how she felt, thank God she had risked, because she won so much more. His lips found their way to hers and his hands to her hips, and then his lips to her neck…_

Again, the knock at the door had stopped her, this time from a dream.

But instead of the almost quiet and soft knock, there was someone barging at her door. It sounded as if the world had come to an end and the person outside desperately wanted to tell Brooke his undying feelings… there again!, she was thinking about Lucas, when outside her apartment a possible burglar was? Unbelievable.

Brooke turn the knob so she could open the door, she couldn't help but to feel a little nervous. I mean she was probably exaggerating over the burglar part, but she didn't recognized the knocking. Everyone had a way to knock, Karen's was peaceful. Millie's was quiet. Lucas' … fuck! She should stop. Yeah, as if that was so easy.

She opened the door to see the person that was outside. She was shocked by who was there. Well shocked was actually an understatement.

The person was obviously not Lucas, but as important nonetheless…

-Marla?!- Brooke said with a shriek, a big smile showing in her face was a clear evidence of how much she had missed her.

-Well, well, how is my favorite sluttish cousin?-

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

**ok, what do u think? should I continue it?**

**I'll try to change your mind. there are a few facts I'd like to clear:**

**Marla, is Brooke's cousin, they haven't seen each other since they were 15.**

**Marla is and would always be the girl Brooke trusts the most. Marla knows Nathan ( they used to be bfs), she met Rachel a couple of times, they became friends and then discovered how they both knew a certain Brooke Davis; Marla also knows Haley, because Rachel introduce them when they devided depresse Brooke is out..**

**Marla is crazy girl, more crazy than Brooke, and more crazy than Rachel soyeah she IS pretty crazy(:.**

**If you guys would like me to continue with the story, we'll se what had happened with Lucas and Peyton, what are the plans rachel and Marla have about a Brucas reunion, AND we will see the return of the party girl we all love: Brooke Davis.**

**This chapter, I must say was pretty cheesy¬¬, but it was my way to portray brucas feelings toward each other. We will later see how Brooke changes from depressed, to party girl, to SEXY party girl, to pretty girl again(:**


End file.
